


I Wouldn't Mind

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bunch of one shots, Fluff, Help, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I need all the AUs, M/M, i love this ship but have no inclination to make a full story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: Merrily we fallOut of line, out of lineI’d fall anywhere with youI’m by your sideSwinging in the rainHumming melodiesWe're not going anywhere until we freezeI’m not afraid, anymoreI’m not afraidForever is a long timeBut I wouldn't mind spending it by your sideOr, Ethan and Tyler need more of a ship following but I'm not good enough to make a full fledged story.So have a bunch of one shots.





	1. Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> So... I love this ship.
> 
> And that's all I have to say.
> 
> Sorry the first is so short.

They met through broken bones.

It’d been a small mistake Ethan had made, to yell at his fucker of a girlfriend that he was done with what she did to him and that he was leaving to live with Mark.

Her evil smirk haunted Ethan, watching as she mumbled how she knew Ethan was gay, getting close to press her hand against Ethan’s chest roughly.

Ethan cursed his lack of strength, before suddenly pain enveloped his arm as a scream ripped from his lungs.

Mellissa had stepped back, eyes wide, as if the movement, the action she made had knocked sense into her.

A _broken arm_ was very different than a **bruised stomach**.

Ethan’s breathing came in short bursts as he held his arm close, eyes shut tightly with tears edging at them.

“… I’m sorry.”

Ethan glanced up, eyes squinted through pain to stare at the brunette.

Mellissa sniffed, reaching up to rub at her nose.

“… shit, I…”

Ethan remembered her driving him to the hospital, of getting the cast and calling Mark to tell him his arm was broken and he might be a little later to move in then he thought.

Mark had been silent for awhile before saying that he was going to send his friend that moved in too, to help him.

So life found Ethan Nestor waiting for this mysterious Tyler to get to his old place.

Ethan jolted when he heard a knock at the door, stomach dropping a bit before he turned and opened the door.

“U-Uh, hi.”

Ethan found his voice wanted to betray him, stutter making his way into his words.

“Oh, uh, Tyler?”

“Yeah. What happened to your arm?”

Ethan looked away quickly, electric blue covering his eyes. He reached up to push away strands, shrugging.

“… Alright. Well, I’ll help you get your stuff into the car.”

Ethan nodded.

When he watched the other leave his old apartment with a box in his arms, he gave a shaky sigh.

Fuck.

It’d been a long time since he’d felt anything toward guy.

It made him really confused about his sexuality.


	2. Triangles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I need ideas all of these are super short drabbles I suck.

“You know, the shape of the ends of our hair determines if you’ve got straight, curly, or wavy hair.”

Tyler glanced up when Ethan spoke, tilting his head lightly in confusion.

It had been an odd conversation starter, but the words had definitely caught his attention, so Tyler figured Ethan had done what he had aimed to do.

“Really?”

Ethan nodded, looking up with slightly dull hazel eyes, enough to cause Tyler a bit of confusion.

“If your hair’s tips are square, then it’s straight. Triangle means wavey. Oval means curly.”

Tyler reached up to feel a few strands of his hair.

“Then mine must be pretty oval.”

Ethan nodded minimally, looking back down at his phone.

Tyler paused, wondering if he should ask Ethan if something was wrong.

Before Tyler could speak, however, Ethan started again.

“I actually… Had something I wanted to ask you. Now, you don’t actually have to answer, and-!”

“Hey guys, you think we can record a 7 Second Challenge video?” Mark’s voice announced his presence, causing Ethan to lightly sigh in mild annoyance.

Tyler raised a brow at the younger man, who was usually very happy too record with them.

“Yeah, sure…” Ethan answered, standing to go get ready to record.

Tyler watched him leave, before making a note to ask Ethan about it.

It had obviously been something important…

Ethan didn’t answer when Tyler asked.

Even after they were finished recording and Ethan had his fair share of laughs at the new I’m Tyler joke, Ethan hadn’t gotten back to whatever sort of comfortable he had been to start the question earlier.

“Are you sure?” Tyler had asked when Ethan denied actually needing to say anything.

The way Ethan hesitated grounded his answer; no, he wasn’t. Ethan very much had something to ask or say.

But the blue haired boy nodded.

“Yeah, it was nothing.”

A crooked, slightly tight smile appeared on his face.

“We’re going out to eat all together right? Good, I’m starving.”

Tyler watched him leave to the other room, crossing his arms lightly.

Ethan definitely had something on his mind, and now Tyler was very much determined to find out.


End file.
